


【M00】智能血液的使用方式/PWP肉一發完結/NC-17/Spanking

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 前提:小R給我smart blood原本编剧埋了一个梗，正片里面就没有了，可以边读生理数据边推测植入者心理状态，比起生理上，是心理上更满足他，越虐待越隐忍不想表露出恐惧和忐忑，却被智能血液的数据一览无余，这是越想越这梗太污，可惜如今都删掉了。没记错话，原本剧本里面应该是Franz这么对Bond的，反派抓起来007应该没有扎针，直接各种鞭打测试疼痛极限，当然这么污的梗代入M00，00Q,Q00随便你，编剧太污太能写了我腦中的第一個念頭就是，Bond拿著自己的數據要Mallory在性愛中控制他......然後為了慶祝小R努力好久考完試，這陣子都在努力把這篇文寫出來!!! 總算是成功完成!!!恭喜小R太太考完試啦!!!!!!!!!!接下來快點給我點糧食(敲碗
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	【M00】智能血液的使用方式/PWP肉一發完結/NC-17/Spanking

自從墨西哥事件後，M要求Q在007的體內植入微小芯片，進而監控這名總是脫離掌控的特工，而這項計畫稱作，「智能血液」計畫，當它在植入者的體內運作時能夠顯示對方的生理數值以及心理數值，並且能夠追蹤對方的所有行跡，這讓Bond將在他的監視之下無法再胡作非為。

誰知道後來Bond會串連Q來欺騙他？真不愧是他最優秀的軍需官，他更是透過那該死的C才知道Bond根本早已不在倫敦，這確實將他徹底惹怒，James Bond就是個混帳，但這混帳卻如此剛好還是他的Sub，這讓Mallory更加憤怒了。

就算如此，Mallory卻仍在發現C的「九眼計畫」陰謀之後果斷要求Q將智能血液的所有資訊刪除，他知道Bond人正在北非，距離倫敦過於遙遠，他們無法幫上那名特工的忙，唯一能做的就是，讓他不被敵人追蹤。

那時，他獨自一人坐在Rules餐廳裡面，思考著接下來該如何是好，00部門計劃已在C的挑撥之下即將面臨終止，而他的特工又在這時獨自面對著名為Spectre的組織。

「我們能夠追蹤他，其他人也同樣可以。」

「給我刪除所有智能血液相關資訊，不留下任何一絲痕跡。」

Mallory命令著MI6的軍需官，他的語氣堅定得讓所有人都難以違抗，或許正也因為如此，Bond才會願意將自己的一切交與這名男人，他信任他的Dom。

******

Spectre事件結束後。

「Sir，您還記得智能血液計畫嗎？就是您命令Q在我體內植入芯片利用奈米科技監控我的那項計畫。」Bond跪在Mallory的面前，低下了身子在對方擦拭得晶亮的皮鞋上落了一吻，就算跪著但他那桀傲不遜的眼神依然從未改變過。

他的主人全身和他一樣都還穿著成套式的西裝，一絲不苟的連脖頸間的溫莎結都還未取下，看起來無比的禁慾，坐在書房內那張深色皮革沙發上眼神由高處俯視著他。

Mallory並不打算讓Bond改變，雖仍會對他施以調教，正因為他明白他的Sub不會因為任何疼痛與教訓去改變自己的態度，過去不會，未來或許也不會。

「記得，是我親自下達命令讓Q終止了這個計畫，畢竟你那時候的情況危急，我可以為你做的也僅剩下這件事。」Mallory伸出了手揉著Bond那頭金髮，沿著對方的臉龐滑落至下巴，指頭扣住了那帶著些許鬍渣的位置，施以力道讓對方的雙眼僅能看著他。

「你又重新提起這件事情，是想要為了擅自離開崗位再次接受我的懲罰，亦或者是想怪罪我當時在你身上使用了這項監控科技？」Mallory語氣平靜卻讓Bond能夠感受到一股壓迫向他襲來，

「兩者都不是，長官。」Bond的笑容充滿著愉悅，其中還帶有一絲狡詐，「我請Q將智能血液的資訊簡化為數值量表顯示在這個新開發的程式中，他取消了追蹤的功能，但仍和過去一樣能夠觀察我的生理、心理數值變化。」金髮特工從他的西裝褲口袋拿出了一只手機，螢幕上有幾條量表正顯示著各種不同的百分比指數。

Mallory接過了手機，看了一眼上頭所顯示的項目，蹙起了眉頭望向仍跪在面前的男人，「我有時候真不懂你的腦中都在想些什麼，Mr. Bond。」

「我想讓您在這個夜晚觀看我的一切，長官，我想把自己毫不保留的交與您手中，您可以藉由它掌控我的所有狀況。」Bond臉上帶有的細微表情讓他的長官明白對方所指的是哪一方面的掌控。

Mallory看著手機中數值的變化，能夠發現Bond在提出要求的同時心跳數值些許增加著，「你知道Sub向他的Dom提出要求的同時就注定了他該接受懲罰？Mr. Bond。」

「我知道，長官，而不管您接下來打算對我做什麼我都願意接受，並且若您想知道的話，皮拍上次被您用完後放入了右手邊第二格抽屜。」Bond為自己設下了一個局，而現在只差Mallory是否有跳下去陪他一起胡鬧的意願。

男人從皮革沙發起身，他的Sub微顫了一下身子跪在原地，身後傳來木質抽屜抽出的聲音，Mallory確實在裡面發現了皮拍，而他輕輕揮著擊打在自己的左手心，發出了響亮的拍打聲，他拿起了手機瞄了一眼，Bond正興奮著，僅帶一絲害怕。

他回到了原先的位置坐下，手中的手機仍停留在那同樣的畫面，放置於一邊的茶几上頭，他能夠隨時以眼角看見上頭所顯示的內容，「James，你知道該怎麼做。」Mallory拍著自己的大腿，跪在面前的金髮男人便站起了身。

「褲子，您希望我現在就脫下或是等等。」Bond解開了腰間上的皮帶後小心翼翼的詢問他的長官。

「先留著，我們有足夠的時間留給你的懲罰。」Mallory想起自己這陣子也確實疏於管教他調皮的特工，給予Sub應有的教訓是他所應該做的。

Bond脫去了西裝外套，留下襯衫以及繫在肩上的皮革槍袋，男人先將自己的手槍，軍需官所給他的那把指紋辨識的瓦爾特PPK卸除，接著趴伏在長官的腿上等待著對方。

Mallory的手掌貼覆在他刻意翹起的臀瓣上，隔著薄質的西裝布料或輕或重的揉捏那帶著彈性的臀肉，Bond毫不掩飾的低吟傳入了他的長官耳裡，「別以為你能享受多久。」他警告著。

揮起的手掌直接落在Bond的臀峰上頭，Mallory的力道至少大得能讓他的Sub從低吟轉而哀嚎，但這幾下摑打也僅是個開場暖身，他的Dom的拍打遍及了兩片臀瓣，Bond能感覺到自己在布料下的臀部已泛紅發燙著。

「唔、長官，您真的是不留情面。」Bond的呼吸逐漸粗重，卻仍假裝毫不受影響似的輕鬆，Mallory瞥了一眼手機螢幕，冷哼了一聲。

掌心再次重重落在Bond的臀瓣上，「你還能夠承受更多，Mr. Bond。」男人的聲音低啞帶有磁性，老派官僚的英國嗓音在這時甚至還是最佳的催情劑，Bond毫無疑問的對此著迷著。

「撐起身子，把長褲脫下。」Mallory命令著，看著Bond解開自己褲頭的拉鍊男人協助他將長褲向下拉扯，不意外的發現他的特工並沒有穿上內褲，泛紅的臀瓣直接裸露在他的眼下，「原來剛才的手感是這麼一回事，Mr. Bond你確實是有所準備。」

「再多一層布料，您的力道便減少了許多，長官。」Bond笑著解釋，重回到他應屬於的位置趴好身子，微抬起頭的陰莖則磨蹭過Mallory的西裝褲使他淺嘆了一聲。

Mallory在懲罰前將他的襯衫下擺向上掀起，那圓渾的臀部能夠完全盡收於眼底。

皮拍貼覆在熱燙的臀瓣上時，比起手掌顯得冰冷許多，他秉住氣試著想像接下來的懲罰會是如何，而幾下輕拍讓Bond回過神來讓自己的精神集中在Mallory揮下的疼痛，「放鬆點，我並不想因此讓你受傷。」Mallory提醒著。

「我完全的信賴您，長官。」Bond調節著自己的呼吸，臀瓣比起剛才確實放鬆了不少，不再緊繃。

舉起了手中的皮拍再次落下的同時Bond彷彿觸電般反射性的縮起了身子，這確實與手掌不是同一個層級，他放任自己發出喊聲，而間或夾雜著穩定頻率的拍打聲，疼痛逐漸累積在他那脆弱的臀瓣上頭，他能感覺到自己的下身有些麻痺感。

「James，說說你為何該趴在我的腿上接受懲罰？」Mallory的皮拍落在他的左邊臀瓣，疼痛讓他再次咬牙低吟，但他知道他的長官並沒有打算輕易的放過他。

Bond的呼吸聲急促，襯衫則因汗水浸濕而變得透明，濕透的膚色讓他看起來十分性感，「長官，夠了，別問我這種問題。」

Mallory一瞬間額角的青筋浮現得更加明顯，他揮下皮拍擊打的力道明顯的加重，「回答我，否則你的懲罰將會持續。」此刻他仍注意著Bond的生理及心理狀況，他的特工還能夠忍耐。

「因為我違背您的指示，擅自離開了倫敦，抱歉，我記得我之前已經道過歉了，長官。」Bond又再次承受一次拍打仰起了下巴，陰莖則同時擦過那滑順的布料。

「你確實道過歉，但我還未因此給予你懲罰。」Mallory最後將拍面擊打在他的臀部中間，便將工具放置一旁，改以手掌持續揉捏著對方紅腫疼痛的臀部。

Bond發出的呻吟中夾雜著愉悅與疼痛，Mallory的手則緩緩滑入他的腿間揉按著他的陰囊，再經由會陰握住了他那硬挺的性器，男人粗糙帶繭的手掌刺激著他敏感的柱身，「嗯……長官、我快要受不了……唔！」

Mallory收緊了手指，扣住了他的陰莖，感覺到正在脈動的神經，「James，聽從我的指示，直到我允許之前不許你擅自射精。」

「長官，看來您研究出智能血液的使用方式了……嗯、我明白。」Bond深吸了一口氣，持續感受著Mallory套弄他的性器所帶來的快感與刺激。

但該忍耐的並不只有如此，他的長官拿出了潤滑，沾濕了自己的手掌與指頭，並在Bond的臀縫之間也沾染些許，冰涼的感覺在他炙熱疼痛的臀瓣上頭帶來一絲安慰。

Mallory粗長的中指在他的皺摺處打轉給予刺激，不時磨蹭他周圍的皮膚帶來了麻癢，Bond忍不住縮著穴口希望勾起對方的注意。

直到長驅直入的手指一瞬間挺進他的甬道之中，Bond低聲壓抑著自己卻依然忍不住發出呻吟，那與被懲罰的呻吟又是不同的聲調，Mallory的眸色沉下，指頭在他的體內不疾不徐的抽插著。

感受著Bond腸壁內的溫度，而對方的窄穴像是在吸允一般夾了夾他的指頭，男人向內挺進的過程不時勾起了指節，摩擦著那些敏感的內壁，他細細品嘗著Bond所發出的喘息與低吟，他的Sub確實在性愛中十分的讓人滿意。

Bond在遇見Mallory之前從未定下，總是沉迷於與不同的對象性愛，那對他來說就如同一般人需要吃飯一樣的平常，直到那名能夠完全支配起他的對象出現在他眼前，那時他才真正明白何謂臣服。

直到Mallory抵進了第二、第三根指頭，Bond的陰莖在他的長官手裡又再次脹大了些許，男人靈活的手指在他的體內找尋著熟悉的那位置，當他的指頭輕緩從上頭滑過的同時，Bond情緒又再次激動了起來，全身無法抑制的發出細微顫抖。

「長官、拜託您……我快要忍不住了、嗯……」金髮特工回頭望著他的長官，冰藍色的雙眼中盈滿了情慾以及慾望，水光淋漓的雙眼或許普通人看了會捨不得，但Mallory知道Bond沒那麼容易到極限。

手機上的數值雖攀升著，卻還在忍受範圍內，Mallory則將指頭向外抽出，那一瞬間他的特工受到體內牽動而弓起了背，發出一聲長吟。

男人輕拍著Bond的臀，示意對方從他腿上起身，遵從著Dom所給予的指令，他就像是個訓練良好的Sub一般快速撐起了自己，在Mallory的身旁雙手擺在身後站得直挺。

他的長官也從沙發上起身，緩步靠向Bond在對方耳邊說著，「跪趴在沙發上，如果你想要我操你的話，James。」

Bond吞嚥著喉頭，他確實早已渴望獲得Mallory身下的性器許久，就算知道自己會興奮的難以忍受，但他還是想要。

當他爬上沙發雙膝微向兩側張開跪下的同時，身後響起解開皮帶金屬扣環的聲響，他記得自己曾在辦公室內被Mallory要求雙手撐在他的辦公桌上接受懲罰，那時對方僅是從腰間抽出隨意可取得的皮帶就讓他痛得眼角泛淚。

而懲罰結束之後對方將皮帶再次納入腰間，回到自己的辦公桌前繼續審著堆疊起的公文，一切就像是什麼也沒發生過一樣請他出去。

Mallory僅將拉鍊拉下，解開了褲頭就將自己下身的性器掏出，握於手中的陰莖因慾望也早已硬挺起，隨時能夠挺入Bond的體內，他的手在自己的陰莖上頭加以套弄了幾下後，便抵著對方擴張完成的穴口一寸又一寸的向內推進。

Bond的興奮的淺淺呻吟，腳趾則蜷縮起忍耐著自己上漲的情慾，他的陰莖躍動了一下彷彿再也難以忍受般就快要高潮，但在Mallory下命令前，他必須繼續忍耐著。

Mallory的陰莖直直挺進了最深處，抵弄著他脆弱敏感的位置，卻待到Bond緩過最初的疼痛後才開始擺動起腰肢，抽插的頻率隨著時間一點一點的增快，抓握於對方腰間的手逐漸的收緊。

每一次的撞擊都發出了碰撞的拍打聲，受過懲罰紅腫的臀部也因刺激而隱隱作痛，淫靡的氣味懸浮於空氣之間，為這夜晚染上了情慾的色彩。

他空出一隻手將Bond的陰莖緊緊握於手中，後穴中傳來的刺激簡直要將金髮特工逼瘋，他試圖閉上雙眼讓自己冷靜下來，卻仍能感覺到自己脹痛的下身隨時都早已在極限邊緣，但他的主人還未給予他指令。

「你的壓力指數上達到85%了，James。」Mallory將自己的下身再次向內頂弄著那塊軟肉，Bond的身體顫抖不已，嘴裡的呻吟毫不間斷，汗水不斷堆積在他的背上以及額角。

男人粗長的性器在他的甬道內更加肆意的抽插，摩擦過他體內的每一吋腸壁，每一次挺進的瞬間頂至前列腺的那刻，他都認為自己會暈過去，但他信賴著他的長官，數值在對方手中。

他感覺到自己陰莖上的手逐漸失去了束縛，僅是包覆著他並套弄著，身後的刺激卻是越發激烈，挺進的頻率仍在增加，Mallory壓低的嗓音在他耳邊響起，「就是現在。」對方的陰莖精準地碾壓在那敏感的位置，Bond發出了斷續的喘息聲，累積已久的下身在一瞬間射出了白濁的精液，濺濕了沙發座椅，他絞緊了自己的臀穴，腸壁激烈收縮著，直到感受到那股熟悉的黏膩在他的體內擴散。

Mallory將自己疲軟的下身向外抽出，雙眼注視著那被他操得紅腫的臀穴緩緩流下了濁液，泛著誘人的水光，擦拭過自己的下身後男人重新將西裝褲穿上，除了微亂的頭髮以外，他看起來就像是與平時一樣平靜。

「88%，我認為你並不適合再繼續將數值提高。」Mallory的手覆上對方帶著紅潤的臀瓣，控制著力道揉捏著，對方的身體正一起一伏的試圖調整急促的呼吸。

「你之後就會知道人的極限是經過不斷的突破而來，長官。」Bond從沙發上撐起了身子，回過身的同時雙腿一軟直接趴在Mallory的身上，而對方將他的重量撐起，手掌扶在腰側固定著無力的金髮特工。

「老實說，我並不想要依靠數值，這讓樂趣減少了許多，過於刻意。」Mallory將手中的手機關機放置在旁邊的矮桌上，並攙扶Bond讓他重回沙發上趴著。

Bond勾起了唇角，或許玩過一次也滿足了，「我尊重您的意見，長官，我會請Q將系統關閉，這樣就不會有任何人能夠監控我的一切，最了解我的人依然還會是您，長官。」

「如此感人的告白？」Mallory嘴上如此說著，臉上卻顯露著溫柔的微笑，不需要科技的力量他也能掌控Bond的生理以及心理數值。


End file.
